


Try It

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Transitions [4]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Prequel, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: Bill and Ted are Juniors in high school. Another short prequel to "Is This It?"





	Try It

Bill and Ted continued to comfort each other when they couldn't sleep. Although they usually refrained at Ted's house, the previous night had seen both of them overstressed due to an English paper. Ted woke to the sound of someone yelling, and a sudden lack of warmth around him.

“Get out of my son’s bed!” It was Ted’s father was yelling at Bill.

“I need to get dressed,” Bill said, eyes wide, searching for his regular clothes so he could get out of his pajamas.

“No, just go. Now!”

“But…”

“Dad, what’s going on?” Ted was still sleepy, but the fear had mostly woken him up.

“You two have been sneaking around my back. I’m going to call your father, young lady, and tell him you’ve snuck into my house again.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Captain Logan, sir.” Bill found his balled up clothes and ran out of the room.

“What the hell, dad? It’s not like we were doing anything wrong.”

“Not doing anything wrong? You sneak a girl into your room in the middle of the night, and you don’t think it’s wrong?”

“You know it’s not like that.”

They heard the front door slam shut and Ted felt a new kind of anger he’d never felt before. Ted ran out of the room after Bill.

“Ted, you get back here!”

Ted didn’t answer, just kept on running after Bill.

“Bill!” He caught up to him after a minute or so. “Dude, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry about my dad.”

“He’s never liked me. And he’ll probably never let you see me again if he finds out that I’m…”

“No way, man. Remember what I said? I got your back. Nothing is going to come between our friendship, not my dad, not anybody.”

“Ted, I want to tell my dad.”

“Okay. You want me there with you?”

“Yeah.”

They walked to Bill’s house and found Bill’s dad on the phone.

“Right, yes, I see. I’ll take care of it.” He hung up the phone and looked at the two teenagers.

“Ted, I just got a call from your father. He says…”

“Dad,” Bill interrupted, “I know what he said. I snuck out and went to Ted’s house last night because I needed… I needed to tell him something. And… I think it’s time I tell you.”

“Alright.”

“Dad… um…”

Ted grabbed Bill’s hand, letting him know he was right there beside him.

“Dad, I’m not a girl. I’m a boy.”

“Ah. I see. And… how long have you felt this way?”

“As long as I can remember.”

“Look, I’m not so good with words. But you’re my… child. And if you want to be a boy, then you do what you need to do, okay? I’ll always be your father.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’ve decided on a new name, too. Bill.”

“That might take some adjusting. But I’ll do my best. Now, about this sneaking around business.”

Bill and Ted both had guilt on their faces.

“Ted, why don’t you spend some time over here, okay? Your father won’t allow… Bill… back into the house for a while, after finding you two in bed together.”

“It wasn’t like that, we swear!” Ted said.

“And I believe you. But all the same, I don’t want to tear two friends apart over some backwards thinking. And I imagine things will only get worse if he ever finds out about Bill’s identity.”

“Aw, man, you’re right.” Bill said.

“Get ready for school, you two. Looks like it might rain, so dress appropriately.”

A few weeks had passed, but Ted was still spending most of his time at Bill’s house. They were sitting on Bill’s bed, reading comics, when Ted had an idea.

“Hey, do you wanna go to the beach today?”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome!”

“I think I left my trunks here from the last time we went.”

Bill made a sad face and said, “You know… maybe the beach isn’t such a good idea.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“It’s just that… all I have is a swimsuit. You know, for girls.”

“Ohh. Well let’s go get you some trunks, then.”

“But Ted, I can’t go without a top.”

“”Right, that reminds me. I got you this.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a black sports bra. “You can wear it to the beach.”

Bill looked wary but took the thing in his hands. “You bought this?”

“Sure, man. I got all kinds of weird looks in that store, but I thought you might want something to, you know, smooth things out. And so I asked the lady and she recommended that.”

“Thanks, Ted. But I still don’t know if I want all the other patrons of the beach seeing me in my underwear.”

Ted nodded. “I get it. But maybe we can…” He began looking through Bill’s closet for a solution. “Do you even wear this shirt? I’ve never seen it on you.” He pulled out a grey shirt on a wire hanger.

Bill shrugged. “Not really.”

“I’ll be right back.” Ted left Bill’s room and practically ran down the stairs.

“Hm.” Bill waited for Ted to come back, which he did in less than a minute.

“Here.” Ted handed him the shirt, which was now cropped at the bottom, and the sleeves had been cut a little shorter.

“What is it?”

Ted smiled wide and held the shirt higher in the air. “This is your new beach shirt. It will show some skin, but cover your chest.”

“Well… I guess I could try it.”


End file.
